Bulldozers and other work vehicles are provided with a cooling device for cooling an engine coolant. The cooling device has a cooling fan and a hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor is driven by hydraulic pressure supplied from a hydraulic pump, and the cooling fan is thereby rotated. The work vehicle is also provided with a controller for controlling the rotational speed of the cooling fan. The controller sets a target rotational speed (referred to hereinafter as the “fan target rotational speed”) for the cooling fan on the basis of the coolant temperature, the temperature of a torque converter oil, and other factors as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-182535, for example. The controller also sets an upper limit for the fan target rotational speed in accordance with the engine rotational speed.